Generally, transparent or translucent plastic panels are used in the building such as for roofs, facade and cladding, to allow significant amount of daylight to pass there through. Presently these plastic panels have linear cells with uniform color distribution. In some cases, either external horizontal cells of the plastic panels have different color (continuous) or inclined louvres in between. These types of panels allow daylight to get inside the building with a limited or unidirectional blockage.
There are numerous applications in which it is desirable to regulate light beams passing through the transparent plastic panels to provide variable daylight based on a time of day. For example, it is desirable to provide a large amount of daylight during morning and evening while attenuating the daylight during the noon time. In another aspect, it is required to provide differential daylight based on various areas of the building. As another example in this regard, there is a requirement for increased light levels in a play area compared to other areas of sports hall.
This problem is presently solved by rotating motorized or automated louvers to allow variable daylight or putting independent awnings/other material to receive various light/lux levels within the building. Therefore, there exists a need to achieve variable daylight in the building with improved efficiency, lower production cost, and ease of manufacturing.